


Drink Me

by PalenDrome (nerdherderette)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Community: hp_nextgen_fest, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, HP Next Gen Fest 2018, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Potions, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, brief mention of alcohol and recreational drug use, transient infidelity due to mistaken identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdherderette/pseuds/PalenDrome
Summary: Before going to bed on his 18th birthday, Albus drinks one of Weasley Wizard Wheezes' newest wish-fulfillment potions, his gift from Lily.He doesn’treallythink it will work. The thing he wants the most isn't something he can have, anyway.





	Drink Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoldenTruth813](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/gifts).



> Dear Goldentruth813,
> 
> I had promised myself that I wouldn't join any more fests this year. And then I spied your delicious prompt, and I just _had_ to fill it. Thanks for allowing me to place the Potter brothers in such a deliciously filthy situation!
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful beta [crazyparakiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyparakiss/pseuds/crazyparakiss), who ~~encouraged~~ put up with my smutty imagination and gave this PWP her stamp of approval. Any remaining mistakes, moral or otherwise, are wholly my own.  <33
> 
>  
> 
> **There is a portion of the fic which may be perceived as infidelity due to identity issues. However, the relationship(s) between James, Teddy, and Albus are meant to be fully consensual by the end.

* * *

“Al. You know he’d be here, if he could.”

Albus turns, flashing a smile that’s just a tad too bright. “I know, Lils. It’s just…Jamie’s never missed my birthday before.”

And it wasn’t just his birthday; it was the entire summer hols. June was supposed to be the month they visited Uncle Charlie; July, for travelling to whatever unplottable locale the Scamanders were adventuring to; and August, for the annual Potter family vacation in Torquay. Now September’s three days away, and Albus finds himself celebrating his special day with a guest list a mile long, while James is nowhere to be found.

“He’ll be here by the end of the week. That’s what his owl said, right?” Lily’s face scrunches up with concern as she lays her hand on Albus’ shoulder. “I mean, the only way he could’ve made it would be if he were cut by the Tornados.”

The late summer night carries the lingering scent of fennel, the earthy, spicy scent mixing with the sea air in a way that’s achingly familiar. “Yeah. I know,” Albus answers, his voice wobbling as he takes a swig of his beer.

Lily leans forward. An appreciative sound escapes as she fingers the brand new pendant that dangles from Albus’ neck. It’s weighty, and the emerald colour matches the bottle-green of Albus’ eyes. When angled the right way, it glitters like the carpet of stars that twinkle above.

“It’s beautiful,” she murmurs. Her brown eyes narrow speculatively. “Just friends, hmm? Are you sure Scorpius feels the same way?”

As if on cue, Scorp’s blond head lifts and tilts into their view. He’s breathtaking, with that delicate, pale elegance that seems to be a birthright of all the Malfoys. His eyes dart down to the necklace that he gave Albus earlier that evening, and his lips break out into a glorious smile.

Albus flushes at Lily’s knowing smirk. _“Good_ friends. But just…friends.”

“Hmmph,” Lily snorts. “You’ve been ‘good friends’ since you both stepped foot off the Hogwarts Express seven years ago. But casual friends don’t spend every waking moment together, and they certainly don’t snog in the dark with their tongues down each other’s throats.”

Albus’ jaw drops. “What the bloody fuck are you on about?!”

Lily gives him an eye-roll that would have made Alastor Moody proud. “Oh my god, Al. The end of the year celebration?!” She sighs as Albus schools his face into a carefully neutral expression. “Honestly, it’s a good thing you’re not going to be an Auror like Dad or Teddy. Your Disillusionment and Muffliato charms are shit, especially when you’re totally pissed.”

Albus thinks back to that night—of his and Scorpius’ tryst, fueled by the giddiness of finishing their N.E.W.T.s, along with an abundance of alcohol and mallowsweet nicked from Professor Longbottom’s gardens.

“Great,” he groans. “How’d you find out?”

“So you’re not denying it?!” Lily chortles as Albus fixes her with a glare. “I heard it from Josie Thomas, who heard it from Emilia Nott, who heard it from Daisy Zabini—who happened to be entering the dungeons, when she spotted you both.”

Albus winces. His fellow Slytherins have a penchant for gossip that’s surpassed only by the attention that goes along with it. He’s surprised that there hasn’t been a front page article or two in the _Prophet._

“Oi. Who _hasn’t_ heard about it, then?”

“Apparently, only you,” Lily laughs. “Come on; the Slytherin Quidditch captain and the Head Boy? The two of you were the hottest thing going, at least until school let out.”

Albus flicks his eyes towards Scorp. He’s nodding patiently at something Uncle Ron is saying, with that earnest bite of his lower lip that he always gets when he’s trying to focus, or fight the beginnings of boredom. “We’re just best mates,” he says again for emphasis. “Really.”

Unfortunately, Lily’s inherited their mum’s astuteness. “I don’t think Scorpius thinks that,” she says softly, following Albus’ gaze. “James told me that Scorpius wants the two of you to rent a flat together when you start at St Mungo’s.”

Irritation washes over Albus at the mention of James. In truth, Albus had always thought that _James_ would be the one he’d be rooming with, once he’d finished at Hogwarts. It would be like old times—Jamie and Al, Albus and James, the two inseparable at the hip.

Instead, James had been effusive in his excitement upon hearing Scorpius’ proposal. Almost…relieved. His burgeoning Quidditch career meant that his hours would be long, his schedule erratic, his presence undependable, he had said. He wouldn’t be around to help out with the household duties, especially with a roommate whose own hours were equally as busy.

Of course, that didn’t stop him from jumping at the chance to room with Teddy. Whose hours as an Auror were just as unpredictable as Al’s.

And so now it was Edward and James, Teddy and Jamie, who were joined at the hip. Doing the whole roommate thing, and living it up in a _one-bedroom_ flat.

Albus starts to take another drink, then thinks better of it. His head is already foggy from the heat, the celebration, and the booze. If he’s not careful, he’s liable to say something that he can’t take back.

“Scorp did ask,” he says slowly, setting down his bottle. “I told him I’d let him know by the end of this week.”

Lily’s pretty brow furrows. “Why wouldn’t you jump at the chance? It’s perfect.” She ticks off the reasons on her fingers. “You’re both in the same Healer’s programme. You’ve known each other forever. He’s your best friend, _and_ he’s totally gorgeous. And the kicker is, the two of you might have a _thing.”_

Albus lets out a long sigh. Scorp _is_ all of those things, and in truth, Albus _could_ see himself in it with his best mate for the long haul. But there’s also something inside him that’s holding him back. If he bollocks things up, it could leave him without the two most important people in his life.

“I know that Scorp wants something more,” he answers as honestly as he can. “But I’m afraid that if things go arse over tit, I’ll lose our friendship in the process.”

“But if it’s something that you want and you _don’t_ do anything about it, won’t that leave you just as unhappy? You take risks on the Quidditch pitch all the time. Why wouldn’t you take a chance on your own life?”

Albus pulls Lily towards him, hugging her close. The strands of her hair tickle his nose, smelling of vanilla and peony. “Are you sure you’re only sixteen?” he teases. “How are you two years younger than me, and so wise?”

“One of us has to be the mature one. Given all the scrapes you and James get into.”

“Don’t play the innocent. Nine times out of ten, you’re right there beside us.” He watches curiously as Lily removes something from her pocket. She places it in his hand and unshrinks it with a flick of her wand. “What’s this?”

“Your birthday present. And, may I add, the best one.”

Albus looks at the mountain of packages and cards that have overrun one of the tables. “Dunno, Lils. Pretty sure that’s the newest Firebolt that’s leaning up against the tree,” he says with a grin.

Lily shrugs. “Eh. A fine enough present. But not as special as this.” Her eyes sparkle with excitement. “Come on, Al, open it!”

“Now?” At Lily’s nod, Albus undoes the red string that holds the wrapping together. There’s a green bottle nestled within the tissue paper, which he holds up to one of the fairy lights. _“Drink Me,”_ he muses, reading the tag as the liquid inside shimmers and sparkles.

“It’s a wish-fulfillment potion,” Lily says excitedly. “Uncle George modelled it after some Muggle story. Something about a girl and rabbit holes.”

Albus frowns, mentally reviewing the inventory at Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. “I don’t remember George inventing a wish-fulfillment potion.”

“It’s not out yet. They just finished the final round of testing. I nicked it after closing up the shop.”

Albus pushes the bottle back into Lily’s hand. “Thanks, but no thanks, Lils. First, you got me something that hasn’t been cleared for mass consumption. I don’t fancy spending the first twenty-four hours of my eighteenth birthday in the company of a bunch of Medi-wizards. Second, I can’t believe you stole this from George’s lab!”

“I read over the studies; there’ve been no significant side effects. The approval is just a formality.” Lily scoffs, and the look on her face is so fierce that Albus feels sorry for the bloke who will eventually be on the receiving end of her stubborn determination. “And ‘stole’ is harsh, Al. Don’t tell me that Uncle George wouldn’t have done the same. Where’s your sense of adventure?”

“Sitting alongside my desire for self-preservation.” Albus looks at the phial sceptically. “So what do you do? Make a wish and drink it?”

“No; that’s the best part. You just drink it, and the rest happens on its own. The potion is supposed to discern your deepest desires. Maybe it’s something that’s buried in your subconscious…something you don’t even know.”

Albus laughs. The sound carries over the murmur of the guests, capturing Scorpius’ attention once more. “That encompasses a lot,” he says as he waves fondly. He probably should head over and rescue Scorp; Uncle Ron looks like he’s about to launch into another one of his lengthy stories, and Scorp’s grey eyes look a bit glazed.

“Well, there’s got to be something you want, more than anything else. Try it. What do you have to lose?”

Albus rolls the phial between his fingers. “So if I take it, I could be the lead singer for The Hobgoblins, part deux?”

“If that’s your greatest wish.” Lily smiles, her expression holding no judgment. “Whatever it is, I hope it makes you happy.”

Albus squeezes her tight. “Thanks, Lils. I love it; it’s absolutely brill.”

“You’re welcome. And when you and Scorpius are happily married with your successful careers and your flat in Kensal Rise, don’t forget you owe it all to your favourite Potter.”

**> *.*.*<**

_Ugh._ The late summer night is unusually humid, and it’s nearly impossible for Al to kick off the sheets that have become entangled around his legs without pushing him out of that state of being half-asleep.

It’s probably the after-effects of the beer and whatever else was in Uncle George’s potion. Although, truth be told, he hadn’t _really_ felt that different after downing the entire phial. The liquid had been nearly odourless, and its taste faintly sweet, like mead. There was a nerve-wracking moment where he’d held his breath and waited for the zing, his heart pounding furiously against his ribs. But when nothing happened, the disappointment that’d swept over him was almost a relief.

Now though…perhaps the ingredients are just starting to kick in, or maybe it’s a bad batch, because he feels overheated, like he’s about to crawl out of his skin.

“Merlin,” he groans out loud. “I knew I shouldn’t have taken that stupid potion.”

“Shush, babe. Gotta big day tomorrow.”

Albus’ eyes fly open. There’s a distinctly masculine voice whispering in his ear. It’s familiar yet rough with sleep, and Albus’ brain and cock suddenly snap to attention.

Albus takes a deep breath, his eyes drifting lower. The sensations slowly come into focus: the strong arm holding him tight; the gentle breaths tickling his neck; the long legs wrapped around his own. The body that’s flush against his is broad and well-muscled, the skin tanned, and the voice, playful and deep. A ray of moonlight sweeps over the forearm that’s wrapped around him possessively, the fine hairs turning russet in its glow. And _ohhh…_ there’s a steadily-hardening cock that’s nestled perfectly in the cleft of his arse, which also means that whoever’s behind him is totally starkers.

It’s dark, and the place unfamiliar, but Albus can’t help the illicit thrill that runs through him. He gives a tentative wriggle of his bum, gasping as he feels the responding roll of the man’s hips.

“I… _ahhh,”_ Albus cries out softly as the man mouths the line of Albus’ neck, his hand straying lower.

“Mmmm. You’re so fucking hot like this,” he breathes. His fingers dip beneath the waistband of Albus’ cotton pyjamas, his breath quickening as he grasps Albus’ prick and begins to stroke.

A growing alarm courses through Albus; he swallows, his heart thudding rapidly as he slowly turns. The visage that greets him is both the most beautiful and terrible thing he’s ever seen, clicking with that part of Albus’ brain that’s probably known who his mystery man is, all along.

“Jamie?” he whispers hoarsely.

The indignation and fury that Albus expects never comes. Instead, James’ amber eyes darken beneath his long lashes, his nostrils flaring slightly as his lips spread into a slow smile.

“God, Teddy, you’re so fucking hot,” James breathes, running his hands up and down Albus’ sides. He flicks Albus’ nipple, his eyes glittering as it hardens shamefully from the touch.

Albus feels the bile rise in his throat. _Please, Merlin, no. Did the potion turn him into Teddy?_

“Jamie. I’m…it’s not Teddy. It’s me. Al,” he hisses. He lowers the sheets and pushes the waist of his pyjama pants down, breathing a sigh of relief when he spies the small birthmark that sits on the top of his right hip. “See?”

“Mmmm. Of course you are, _Al.”_ James practically purrs, the news somehow making his strokes harder. “And you’re bloody perfect, down to the tiniest detail.”

“But—” The protest dies on Albus’ lips as James slots his mouth over his, and _fuck,_ it’s the lips that have kissed his forehead as a babe, that nicknamed him _Albie_ , that barked in warning against anyone who’d dared to make fun of him, that’s roving over Albus’ mouth, his cheek, his chin.

Albus half-mewls, half-gasps as James reaches down to tug off Albus’ pants with an expert flick of his wrist, casting them to the ground. Albus’ cock juts out at an obscene angle, his breaths dissolving into a needy whine as James takes him into his mouth.

“God, Jamie, fuck! Ahh, _fuuuck…”_

James hums in response. His eyes are intent and nearly black as his wicked tongue swirls along the underside of Albus’ shaft, his cheeks hollowing as he gives the head a vigorous suck.

Al’s resolve crumbles; he thrusts into that wet heat, shuddering as James’ throat tightens around the head of his prick, the guilt and lust spiralling within him in an intoxicating mix.

“Oh God,” he groans as he reaches out, his hands landing helplessly in James’ hair. The strands fall through his fingers, thick and lush. “Jamie, please…”

“Please, what?” James grins. He removes his lips, his smile widening as Al chases his retreating mouth. He cups Albus’ bum and gives the pliant flesh a firm and warning squeeze. “So needy. So eager to submit to me.”

“Yes,” Albus whines. The thought of giving in to James makes Albus’ aching cock impossibly harder. Another whine escapes him; the heat of his blush spreads through his chest, and he presses his arse against James’ palm in an unspoken plea.

James eyes Albus greedily. He summons a jar of lube, his eyes flashing with doubt for the briefest of moments until he sets his jaw determinedly. The scent of mint and grapes fill the humid air as he twists open the jar, the lid popping off with a hiss.

“Merlin, Al; look at you,” James whispers as he scoops out a generous helping of lube onto his fingers. Al clenches his cheeks instinctively; the jelly is cold, but it must be magicked to warm at the touch. The heat begins to build on Albus’ skin…behind his balls, along the outline his rim, around the base of his prick. Eventually he relaxes, his legs falling apart.

James presses deeper. His lower lip’s caught between his teeth, his face exultant as he breaches Albus with the tip of his finger. “Going to have a taste, yeah? Taste this delicious arse.”

“God, yes,” Al moans, unable to stop the slutty noises that escape from him as James’ finger sinks in further. “Eat me, Jamie. Get me all nice and wet for your cock.”

James lets out an impatient growl. He removes his finger, grabs Albus’ hips, and repositions him so he’s on all fours.

“This is where you’re meant to be, Albie,” he breathes. “With your beautiful arse up, on your hands and knees. In front of me.” His fingers dig into Albus’ buttocks, his thumbs prising apart the cheeks, exposing Albus’ hole. “Fuck,” he groans as Albus’ cock twitches. “I can’t wait to taste you.”

“What are you waiting for— _oh!”_ Suddenly, there’s a wet, skillful tongue tracing deliberate circles along his sensitive, puckered flesh. Albus’ legs shake at the steady intrusion, and he nearly falls over as he fists the sheets and keens.

James lets out an appreciative chuckle. He lifts his head, and even his voice sounds husky and wet. “You’re such a slut for me, aren’t you Albie? What are you going to be like, when I’m stuffing this delicious arse with my cock?” He laps greedily at Albus’ hole, making these pleased sounds like it’s the most delectable thing on earth, then takes his hand and plunges three fingers into Albus’ partially-open mouth.

Albus knows _exactly_ what James wants; he opens up obediently, sucking on the thrusting digits as he gets them nice and wet. "No. No, no, _no!”_ he whines when James removes his fingers. He feels so bloody _empty._ “Please!”

“Don’t worry; I’m going to give you what you need.” True to his word, there’s the dip of the mattress as he repositions himself. A puff of breath tickles Albus’ skin, and then he’s being stretched suddenly as James shoves his fingers inside.

“J-Jamie,” Albus wails. _How many are there in there now? Two? Three?_ James’ fingers pump steadily, their long lengths flexing and crooking along Albus’ channel until the burn lessens. He can feel the pleasure curling along the base of his spine, its heat spreading along the line of his groin, building towards the tip of his cock.

“Please…” The word comes out as a half sob as he turns. “Give me what I need.”

The uncontrollable writhing and pitiful whines seem to stir something possessive in James. He pulls out his fingers, the fat outline of his prick clearly visible, and Albus wants nothing more than to feel it inside him, filling him up, fucking him into the mattress, right fucking _now._

James lets out a hiss. “I’m going to fuck you so good,” he promises, the words low and dark. He positions the head of his prick against Albus’ entrance. The accompanying burn is exquisite as he inches forward, until he finally slides past the tightness and sinks the entirety of his length. Upon hearing Albus’ answering coos, he rocks back and forth.

“Feels so fucking good, baby,” James groans. “Love you, Al. Always.”

“Yes. God, yes, Jamie. Always,” Albus cries. The shame that he’s felt for all these years fades as he succumbs to his pleasure. He rolls his hips, crying out in gratitude as James answers him with a loud grunt, digging his fingers into his sides as he rams his cock into Albus’ arse.

“You still up, James?”

There’s a sharp intake of breath as James stills while Teddy stumbles out of the Floo. A part of Albus wants to burrow under the sheets—to hide himself from them both, because even if _James_ hadn’t known, there had been no question in Albus’ mind who he was fucking.

Another part, though, wants to push back against James. To grip that cock, and hold him tight. Albus’ eyes flick up, his lush mouth set in a disappointed, defiant pout.

Teddy’s blue eyes blaze through Albus as his hair shifts rapidly from teal, to purple, to red.

“Teddy. I…” The reckless confidence which James normally shows on the pitch fades as he starts to pull out. “I’m sorry; I thought—”

Teddy takes a deliberate step forward and throws his robe across a nearby chair. “Are you?” he asks, arching his brow. “You don’t seem too sorry to me. And by the looks of things…” His gaze drops pointedly towards Albus’ cock, which hasn’t managed to deflate despite the additional attention, “…neither is Al.”

“Teddy,” Albus pleads. “This isn’t Jamie’s fault. It’s mine. I—I drank this wish-fulfillment potion that I got as a birthday gift, and I dragged him into my fucked-up fantasy.”

“This…this is what _you_ want, Al?” James gasps.

Teddy barks out a laugh. “James is one of the most infuriatingly stubborn people I know. Do you think he’d actually do something he wasn’t into?” He casts a low _Lumos_ as he shucks off his shoes, then advances towards them until he reaches the end of the bed. “James and I don’t keep secrets from each other. It means I’m privy to _all_ his fantasies. And you, Albus, are a big part of them.” He flicks his eyes towards James. “Tell him, James. Tell him what you told me.”

“I want to fuck you, Albie.” Albus can literally hear James’ blush. “Been wanting to fuck you for a long time.”

Teddy lets out a slow grin. “I mean, he has, in a way. Just not the real thing. Until, apparently, now.” He unzips his flies and strips himself of his robes, and makes a motion for them to continue.

James must have taken the gesture as a sign of Teddy’s tacit approval, because his previously-softened cock begins to stiffen once more as he starts to move. Meanwhile, Teddy’s stripped off the last of his clothing, and _holy fuck,_ maybe there _is_ something about werewolves and the size of their dicks, because Teddy’s fucking _hung._ His cock hangs heavily between his legs, thick and long and so very red, and Albus lets out a moan at the sight of the pre-come leaking from its tip, his tongue swiping unconsciously along his lower lip.

Albus’s whimper is choked off as Teddy kisses him fiercely, all lips and teeth and tongue. “Suck it for me?” He takes his cock in his hand and angles the head towards Albus’ mouth.

James isn’t protesting, the speed of his strokes quickening as Albus opens wide. Teddy glances at James, who nods, and starts to feed it into Albus’ mouth. _Merlin’s tits;_ as good as a cocksucker as Albus is, Teddy is _unusually_ big. Only an inch or two make it in before Albus starts to gag, while James’ forceful fucking has the effect of shoving Teddy’s cock to the back of Albus’ throat.

Teddy’s fingers are gentle against Albus’ cheek, but he can’t hide the devilment in his eyes as he pulls out and Albus sputters.

“Sorry,” he grins, his thumb rubbing against the protrusion of Albus’ lower lip.

“You know what they say. More than a mouthful, and all that,” Albus chokes out, eyes watering as James lets out a muffled snort.

“Hmmm. Perhaps this is more to your taste, then?” Teddy asks. He takes a step back, his face suddenly serious, as if in deep thought. The strong, stubbled angle of his jaw smooths into something more gentle, the broadness of his mouth and his nose morphing into something sharp and delicate. Powerful, muscular limbs lengthen into graceful, lean lines, and his prick is no longer thick and ruddy, but thin and elegant and beautifully pink.

“Is this more to your liking, Albus?” Teddy asks, his voice a familiar drawl. His sensual lips curl into a seductive smile, as light grey eyes look out from beneath a fringe of pale, blond hair.

Albus drinks in the image of Scorpius Malfoy standing before him and is consumed by another wave of lust. It’s not that he doesn’t think Teddy is unbelievably fit; his godbrother has served as the subject of a plethora of his fantasies as soon as Albus had learned to wank. But Albus has never seen Scorp like this before, standing in front of him so unabashedly, gloriously naked and beautifully needy.

“You like that, Albie?” James asks, his movements halting as he also admires Scorpius’ form. “Is Scorp the one you want?”

“Yes,” Albus chokes out without a second thought. “But I want you too.” He blushes. “I think I’ve always wanted you both.”

Scorpius leans down. His pretty pink tongue flicks out and traces a long line from the base of Albus’ neck to the lobe of his ear. “Want to suck me, Al? Because I’d love to come inside that gorgeous mouth.”

The words and heat of Scorpius’ breath makes Albus shiver. He knows that it’s not quite right—that Scorpius would never be that bold, his approach more gentle and shy instead. But James has resumed his steady strokes, his hand reaching around to grip the base of Albus’ cock, and then there’s Scorpius’ doppelgänger, his elegant hands grasping his prick as he guides it eagerly towards Albus’ lips.

Albus sticks out his tongue, lapping eagerly at the weeping head. Scorpius smells clean and tastes sweet, the base of his cock framed in pale, fluffy curls. Albus moans around it, the warm skin smooth on his tongue as he reaches for his own cock while taking Scorpius down.

 _“Merlin,_ Ted—uh, Scorpius,” James pants. He slaps Albus’ hand away and replaces it with his own, tugging in coordination with his thrusts. “Look at how well he’s taking us both.”

Albus lets out another moan. The sound and look of him must be something else, because Scorpius’ lashes flutter, his hips jerking forward in uncontrolled bursts as he gazes at Albus fondly. “He’s beautiful, James. Absolutely magnificent.”

A warmth radiates through Albus’ heart. He feels so wanted—so cared for, with the two people he loves the most filling him up on both ends while honeyed words drip from their lips. He can’t help the needy whines he makes, even as Scorpius fucks into his mouth, or the way his balls are pulling up high and tight as James shudders from behind.

“Love you, Albie,” James gasps as he leans over to mouth Albus’ shoulder, his neck, his hair. “God…wanted you like this forever.”

Scorpius’ hips start pumping faster, and suddenly his grip tightens on Albus’ head, his fingers tangling in his hair.

“Fuck, Albus, fucking shit, your mouth—!” He convulses, his head tilting back and that pretty mouth parting as he starts to come, the warm, sticky fluid of his release shooting down Albus’ throat.

Albus chokes as he tries to breathe and swallow. The sensation must be too much, because Scorpius lets out a whine and finally pulls out his dick, its elegant form now slick and shiny with come and spit.

Scorpius drops down, his body still sluggish from the after-effects of his orgasm as he fixes Albus with a hooded-gaze. “Let me taste,” he orders breathlessly, his fingers caressing the nape of Albus’ neck and pulling him close. The tip of his tongue flicks out, lapping at the string of come that’s dribbling from the corner of Albus’ mouth. Albus groans as he rocks back, and suddenly it’s too much, with James pounding his arse, and Scorpius licking the trail of come all over Albus’ face and tongue.

James must realise that Albus is hovering on the edge because he leans over, his chest pressed against Albus’ back, the hand that has soothed Albus over the years furiously working Albus’ weeping cock.

“Come for me, Albie,” he urges, his words meant for Albus alone. “Come with me. Together.”

His lips brush over Albus’ ear, and it’s the absolute love and care in his touch that tips Albus over. His legs shake, and all of a sudden he’s coming, spilling hot into James’ grasp. James lets out a guttural cry in response, an avalanche of curses and endearments tripping over his tongue as he clenches and thrusts while Albus rocks against him.

Albus doesn’t want it to end, but he’s too sore, too weak to hold himself up much longer. He lowers himself onto his elbows; James gives two more weak pumps before sliding out, the come trickling down Albus’ thighs as James collapses into a satiated heap beside him.

“Fuck; that was brilliant,” James sighs, somehow managing to make it sound both wistful and content.

Teddy must be knackered as well, because Scorpius’ form shimmers and wavers until it transforms back into Teddy’s strong and rugged self. He nudges Albus gently aside and plops onto the bed, curling his arm around James.

“Thank you,” James says, his eyes glittering as he gazes up at Teddy with naked adoration. He turns back to Albus, and his smile grows even wider. “Thank you, both.”

They look so happy and content that it makes Albus feel like an intruder.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers. He starts to slide off the bed, wondering how he could possibly make a graceful exit.

“What for?” asks Teddy.

James reaches out and pulls Albus closer.

“Stay,” he murmurs against Albus’ ear. “I’m beat, but I want you here.” He wriggles a bit, his cock soft and sticky against Albus’ thigh. “I’m sorry I missed your birthday, Albie.”

“It’s okay.” Albus smiles; it really is. He wouldn’t trade what just happened for the world. “How’d tryouts go, anyway?”

“Amazing.” A cocky grin spreads over James’ face. “By this time next week, I should be the Tutshill Tornados’ first-string Chaser.”

“You’re going to be incredible, Jamie.”

“Well, I should be.” James looks down, a becoming blush stealing over his cheeks. “I’ve had lots of practice, after all. Seems I’ve been chasing after you my whole life.”

“But…” Albus doesn’t know how to say what he needs to without seeming like a total perv at best, and a relationship-wrecker at worst. “I’m the whole reason why this happened,” he admits, waving his hand amongst the three of them. “Why you’re even in this situation in the first place.” Despite his post-coital flush, he manages to colour even deeper.

Teddy lets out a quiet laugh. When he looks at Albus, his smile is tender and his eyes, gentle.

“I meant what I said before. James and I don’t keep secrets; it’s part of the reason we love and appreciate each other as much as we do. And I know that he’s wanted you forever.”

Albus’ heart soars as he tries to wrap his head around that bit of information. “And you don’t mind?”

Teddy shrugs. “I’m secure in just how much James loves me. Besides, I’m certainly not complaining. You suck cock like a pro, and more than anything, I want James to be happy.”

“But…how do I know this is really what you both want, and it’s not just the potion talking?”

Teddy nuzzles the crook of James’ neck. “If it makes you feel any better, I know someone who works down at the patents office in the Ministry. George’s newest invention had to go through a lot of clearances before it could be approved, because of the question of consent. What we discovered was that the potion is a stronger, more focused version of _Felix Felicis._ It helps things along, but it can’t make others act in a way that’s against their will.”

“In other words, Al…” James presses against him, and there’s no way that Albus’ cock should be responding so quickly, but it feels _so good,_ “the only thing it did was allow me to act on the things I’ve felt for you, all along.”

Teddy whispers _“Nox.”_ The moonlight streams in through the gauzy curtains and Albus sighs happily, his body secure against James’ toned one while Teddy’s hand brushes his elbow. The realisation that James and Teddy not only accept but share in his desires makes something hopeful bloom in his chest. In fact, the only thing that could make this day better would be if Scorpius were here, too.

Albus must have been thinking that last bit out loud.

“You could ask him, you know,” Teddy offers.

“Would be totally hot,” James adds, mid-yawn.

Albus slowly exhales. “I wish.” He can’t imagine what Scorpius would think of such a proposal. He’s not sure that _‘Hey, Scorp, I love you and want to take our relationship to the next level, but that involves us occasionally fucking my brother and your cousin’_ would go over real well.

“Anyway, you should think about asking him, if it’s what you really want.” Despite the darkness, Albus could hear Teddy’s smirk. “It’s not like the closets of pure-blood families aren’t full of their own dirty secrets. Toujours Pur, and all that.”

James throws a pillow at Teddy, muffling his laughter. “Sleep now; talk tomorrow. Some of us have to get up in a few hours.”

Albus feels his eyelids growing heavy as James’ breaths steady, and Teddy’s gentle snores soon follow. The heat and humidity have now settled in something less oppressive, and there are the unmistakable sounds and scarlet glows of the Flitterby moths as they pass by the window.

Honestly, if they’re attracted by heat, Albus is amazed that there isn’t a whole colony of Flitterbys swarming the flat. He’s surrounded by hard bodies and long limbs and loving hearts, and a golden, contented warmth swirls around his gut.

The only missing is Scorpius. And maybe a bigger bed.

Albus’ face breaks out into a smile as he lets his fantasies lull him to sleep. Perhaps tomorrow, he can persuade Lily to pilfer another phial.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the 2018 HP Next Gen Fest. The author will be revealed on November 30.


End file.
